


Distraction

by bubblyani



Category: American Psycho - All Media Types, American Pyscho (2000)
Genre: American Psycho, Christian Bale - Freeform, F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Moving in to the American Gardens Building, you did not expect to meet someone like Patrick Bateman. And he certainly did not expect to meet someone who would shake his world. To distract him.
Relationships: Patrick Bateman/Reader
Kudos: 61





	Distraction

Hushed whispers followed you, capturing your attention the moment you stepped into the Office Building. And you simply were to blame.

The manner that your high heels clicked on the marble floors certainly announced your entrance.The manner your long, shiny tresses swished from side to side made several heads turn with fascination, while the way your hips swayed in the tight pencil skirt brought on unwanted stiffness in the pants of some Wall Street yuppies.

“Whoa…Who’s that?” “Don’t you know? That’s Y/N Y/L/N” “Nope, doesn’t ring any bells” “She’s Bateman’s girlfriend” “What? You kidding me? That’s her? She’s a fox. Why the hell would she go out with a Loser like Bateman?”

The hushed voices suddenly disappeared the moment you stopped in your tracks, turning to glare at them.You glared at them as if it had the power to slice their throats. Indulging in that power, you settled their nerves with a smile. A smile that truthfully was emptier than a hollow shell.

Resuming your walk, you could not help but be troubled by what they had said for it was nonsensical to the fullest. Any word or phrase that had the tiniest inclination of an insult towards your man was intolerable. They made your toes curl and palms tighten. For he was no loser. You knew that for certain. He was a man, he was your man. And you always made sure he felt so.

As you reached closer to your destination, a woman with sandy blond hair quickly rose up from her seat with enthusiasm. It was his secretary.

“Good Morning Jean” you smiled, as you finally stood in front of her desk. “Good Morning, Y/N…” Jean replied, “You look beautiful today” she said genuinely. To which you chuckled shyly. “Thank you darling, and you never fail to look sophisticated” Your hand rested on the doorknob. Turning it slowly , you heard his voice boom in his office. Possibly on a phone conversation. Patrick Bateman’s authoritative voice never failed to have an impact on you. Mostly excitement or arousal. It made you fill with pride. The pride you have belonging to someone wonderful.

“I don’t give a damn about your excuses! I just need that fixed-” He was cut off the moment you entered the room.

“Reginald, I’m gonna have to call you back” Patrick said, his eyes remaining glued to as he hung up.

Eyes exchanged greetings during the few seconds of silence. You smiled softly, to which he smiled in return. A small smile that fully assured he was pleased to see you.

“You didn’t have to do that” You began, motioning to the phone. Scoffing, Patrick put his legs up, crossing them over the table comfortably. “Please” he said, “...it was nothing important anyways” He added casually. Taking a few steps towards the table, your eyes spotted the walkman and his pair of headsets.

“What were you listening to?” “Katrina and the Waves” “Nice” You smiled, nodding.

He responded with another smile. Unlike the others, the smile was never forceful with you. It was genuine. The sheer reaction you would involuntarily display when someone else appreciates your taste in music.

“So…” he began, “What Brings you to Pierce & Pierce?” He asked, whilst you peeped through the blinds, “to spy on someone?” “No...By the way is Paul Allen still around?” You asked so casually, his smile suddenly disappeared. “Yes” His disgruntled tone was evident. But to his surprise you turned to him with a scowl.

“Eh! What a shame” You added unimpressed. Chuckling, he was relieved. It was unfathomable how easily he could do it now.

“Anyways...” you began, “I was in the neighborhood so I was wondering if you wanna grab lunch with me…” with a hopeful expression, you walked back to him with your hands tied behind your back. Sitting back in his regular position, Patrick looked over at his schedule.

“Sorry…I have a lunch meeting with Bryce and the others” Patrick answered coolly, still looking at it. “Oh…Okay…” crossing your arms, you looked down shyly. Except you suddenly felt his gaze on you once again, staring at you with furrowed eyebrows.

“What?” You asked, making him raise his index finger up.

“You’ve...buttoned it up wrong” He said, pointing at your jacket.

“What?”

His uncomfortable expression made you look down and gasp.

“Oh! Sorry….” You chuckled uncontrollably, “I can be such a klutz sometimes”

Patrick’s eyebrows did not relax ,for he did not believe it.You were never a klutz. It did not make sense. But the moment you finally undid your jacket, his tense eyebrows were suddenly raised with surprise.

Instead of a cotton or silk shirt, you only wore a bustier, an exquisite lace kind that complimented your figure and your complexion, simply doing wonders revealing your full, generous cleavage. Hunching forward to grab the end buttons, the cleavage involuntarily managed to pop up a bit more.

“Always do it from the bottom, right??” Joking innocently, you buttoned the up jacket, still in the midst of his attentive gaze.

“There…” You said, as the final button held the jacket together, “...all perfect! thanks to you” with a smile.

Patrick said nothing, but merely nodded in acknowledgement as he stared at you thoughtfully. His hand formed in to a fist. He seemed frustrated.

“Patrick you okay?”

“Hmm?” Woken from his thoughts, he appeared confused, “Yeah…Fine...” he muttered, with a tight lipped smile. Liar. “Right…Anyways I’m be going home then. I’ll see you...when I see you” You said, opening the door halfway, only to face him once more, “Have m fun at lunch” Winking, you made your exit. “Bye Jean!” “Bye Y/N!”

Excitement evident in her footsteps, Jean entered the office, beaming.

“I’m sorry to be so forward Patrick but...Y/N is just incredible” she said, her eyes shining. It was no surprise. You were always so nice to Jean.

“Yes she is…” Patrick said, still lost in his thoughts. “Jean…” “Yes Patrick?” She asked as he finally looked up at her. “Clear my schedule for the entire day” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The possibility of someone such as yourself crossing paths with someone like Patrick Bateman was quite unlikely. But by the stroke of fate, it did. And the American Gardens Building was to blame.

According that he had heard on the grapevine, he had a new neighbor who had recently moved in. And it was not until one fine evening that the both of you were finally aware of each other’s existence. Returning from a night out with the guys, Patrick was just about to enter his apartment when a stranger suddenly passed him by. A stranger he simply could not take his eyes off of. Suffice to say that stranger was you.

You remembered his first ever stare so clearly. It was as you were being drenched in honey. Sticky and noticeable. You remembered how he smiled and the way he greeted you. How you greeted him back in kind, and simply went in to your apartment. Short but impressionable. It was only when you both finally got together, Patrick admitted how he masturbated that night thinking about you. Though you felt corny to the bone, you mutually agreed.

A date was an eventuality. Your mysterious aura drove him crazy enough, he finally asked you out for a drink. Curiosity was killing him. He tried to figure you out. What desire of his were you able to satisfy? What kind of girl were you going to be? But, nothing triggered him for the night passed in a flash with the two of you making merry conversation, hitting off so well. The fact you were actually unbelievably keen on him, took him by surprise. In a society where people barely noticed nor acknowledged, you managed to impress him by noticing almost everything, and knew when to keep your mouth shut. For the only times you opened it, It was to do and say the right things.

Intriguing you were in his eyes. Beautiful, with a great personality which seemed unfathomable. You were not his usual type, and you were no bimbo. You were simply ,different. Regardless of mutual or non mutual interests, the genuine interest you showed was equal. And with every dinner or drinks date, it was hard for Patrick Bateman to resist how much of actual fun he was having. Was he dreaming? None of this seemed truly possible. And quite frankly, it made him highly suspicious.

He tried testing your limits. And with one attempt he gave up fast.

It was a quiet afternoon one weekend, when you stopped by on a surprise visit to his apartment. Dressed in merely his underwear and a t-shirt, all white, he invited you in with a reluctant attitude. The sounds of the television filled the entire apartment. And it was not regular television.

“Oh! Is that porn?” You asked, as soon as you realized the erotic nature of the video being played. “Yes” Patrick answered. He did not flinch, as he watched you with focus. He watched you so closely as if you were his little science experiment. What were you going to say? How will you react?

Contrary to his expectation, you did not bat an eye. Instead, your eyes just lingered there. You stood there watching it. It was only you who knew how aroused you were getting by the sight of the erotic act that took place. The sight of the gracious naked woman on her knees, willingly savoring, tasting her lover while she went down on him. And how his hand held on to her hair tightly.

“Would you like some-” You effortlessly cut off Patrick’s formality with a kiss that contained intense pressure. You kissed him with heat, with a need, finishing it by playfully biting his lower lip. Catching her eyes in his, he sensed the soul inside you was not the same as he had seen in others. Something primal lingered in you.

“What are you thinking?” He asked.

“Well…I was thinking…” you purred, “…that we can do that better” you added, pointing at the tv without even looking at it. And it came as a surprise to Patrick when your other hand had sneakily rested on his lower abdomen, feeling the softness of his cotton white t-shirt. Lust took over, and his eyes showed off its glint. When he instantly took your hand to feel his clothed erection, you gasped with satisfaction.

The both of you ended up making a sex tape that evening, which seemed more colorful than any porno he had ever watched.

When the recorder stopped recording, when he was laying in bed beside you, Patrick could not help but marvel at your tolerance towards his sexual needs. Not only tolerant, but extremely supportive. He felt warm, he felt an unfamiliarity. And it made him hungry with greed. A greed for you, a need for you. Which was certainly rare.

That was when he knew, you only satisfied one desire and one only. His desire for genuine companionship.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_(Present)_ **

Having lived in New York long enough, you were absolutely aware when you were being stalked. This time however, you were not alarmed, nor threatened. On the contrary, excitement bubbled within. Though you pretended to not even notice, you knew who it was. And he was to blame.

You were impressed. A few blocks was understandable. But an entire taxi ride? That was commitment for stalking. There you were, on your way back to the American Gardens Building. And you were aware of his presence a few feet away.

As you pressed the button for the elevator, you waited. You sensed him stand behind you a few feet away. The excitement increased by tenfolds.

Ding! The elevator announced its arrival with the doors opening. And you just could not resist.

“You coming, Patrick?”

You inquired coolly, whilst entering the elevator. And as you have guessed, rudely pushing away other residents with gusto, your stalker Patrick Bateman joined you inside soon after. Slamming the close button, tension grew between the two of you as the doors closed. And when finally closed, he grasped the opportunity to ambush you with a hungry kiss.

He was never the biggest fan of kisses before he met you. Sex? Yes. But kisses? Not really. But feeling the enthusiasm and heat you brought in as your contribution, he was compelled to do the same. He was addicted more than simply interested. With another Ding! The elevator finally reached your floor, witnessing the frantic lovers stumble out, lips still glued to one another. Patrick’s place was closer, thus it was already decided. The

mere few seconds his lips left yours to open the door was a punishment itself, but rectified soon after. Pulling you in, he slammed you against the closed door, only to kiss you once again. His lips were simply the definition of starved when he tasted yours, making it quite difficult for you to push his overcoat off his broad shoulders. But he proved to excel in multitasking, opening up your own jacket so fast, all of the buttons just popped out. And once again, your lace bustier revealed itself, heaving alongside your chest. “You’re such a fuckin’ tease!” Patrick breathed against your lips, “Right there in my office...Wearing this!” He added, peeling your jacket off. With a knowing smile, you chuckled.

“Ha! And here I was wondering how long it would take for you to finally give in…mmm-”

How could you really finish when he shut you up with more kisses, which was more than you could ask for.Whatever clothing obstacle that came in the way, you made sure to get rid yourself of them. His own Pin stripped Armani jacket for example. Tossing them at all directions, you were honestly quite surprised he did not pay attention. Being the meticulous man he normally was.

You attempted to walk, grabbing him by his pants during. Pressing himself against your back, his pants were quite noticeable.

“Where do you think you’re going, hmmm?” Patrick asked you, through gritted teeth as his lips grazed over your ear.

“To bed, silly! ” you replied playfully. “Good girl…” His growl, it made your inner walls quiver with impatience. You felt his hand firmly stroke your buttocks, unzipping the pencil skirt only to let it fall off you. Reaching the bed, he watched you spin around and greedily begin to undo his pants with an excited look. That excitement, that greed was akin to a child ending up at a candy store.

You were impatient, you couldn’t stress this enough. Once his pants were loose, you managed to pull out his shirt ready to undo. The sight of his sculpted abs and his tanned skin made your mouth water. Imagining him naked in his glory was a blessing you could never forget. All this, you did under his wild gaze. Pressing his forehead against yours, he groaned.

“You like this, don’t you?” There he was, teasing you once again in the most seductive of voices. Feeling the curves of your buttocks, he sneakily managed to pull down your panties.

“You bet I do, daddy” You purred, looking up at him before accepting his kisses. Open mouth, generous with tongue, you just wanted to melt in his arms. He learnt well. Biting your lower lip playfully, he pushed you to his neatly arranged bed. Giggles left your lips when he joined in. Dressed in only your lace bustier, lace panties bunched around your knees, with stockings and garters to match, you were definitely in your element for the moment. Whilst he had his hair disheveled, shirt half opened, and tie loosened along with his pants. You had Patrick Bateman right where you wanted him.

“What about your lunch plans?” “Not important” You smiled mischievously when he climbed on top on you, “You didn’t have to do that!” “Please” he said, spreading your legs open to get in between you, “It was nothing important anyways“.

Your eyes widened the moment you felt him enter you without a single warning. Happened so fast, which made it so thrilling and arousing.

His speed was evident this time, each of his thrusts translated his frustrations to your tease this morning. And you heard them speak out loud. How fucking dare you? Who gave you the fucking right? Stroking your thighs, he felt the softness of your stockings. He moved, savoring the sight of you writhe and moan with liberation.

Cupping his face, your fingers grazed around his jawline. You knew how privileged you were to touch him this way. The way your arms were placed over your body pushed your cleavage up higher, it teased Patrick even more. He announced his frustration with a harder thrusts. When that didn’t seem sufficient, you watched him pull down one of the straps of your bustier. It came down so fast you were worried of possible tearing. The beckoning was successful when he poured sloppy kisses over your curvaceous breast that popped out. Each kiss lit small fires over your skin, even more so when he trapped the erect nipple between his mouth, suckling it hard until you swore it turned blue. Your vocal responses merely were limited to sounds, for you did not have the capacity to even think as you were occupied being pleasured. Expressing his own satisfaction, he kissed, he sucked, he even left a hickey right below the curve of your breast, one that could make quite a statement. All the while he kept moving inside you. Your moans were gracious, loud and authentic. And hearing him moan in return was a gift in itself. You could reach your peak by just listening to him.

Immersed in deep pleasure, Patrick pulled your hair back, leaving kisses over your protruding neck, as his speed increased leading to him finally meeting his climax with your own. Both sounds merged together, suddenly grew quiet in unison. Like a giant wave finally crashing into the beach in slow motion. Raising his head, he looked at you.

“The next time you do that, I swear I will fuck you senseless...right in my office” he said, panting. You chuckled. “My!” You said, gleefully, “now that’s something to look forward to” Inciting laughter from him. When the laughter died, you rubbed your nose against his affectionately.

“Good…” you continued, “…then you will have something Paul Allen and Bryce will be jealous about” you teased.

“Oh...I already have…” Patrick said , “I have You”

Warmth came over you. The way he said it, sheer pride was oozing. Pride that was enriched with the fact there was a deeper understanding between you and him. An understanding that could even lead to many, many great things.

A gasp exited you when you felt him sneakily insert one of his fingers inside you, making you moan. And just like that, you were aroused once more. And he was to blame.

“I’m never letting you go, Patrick Bateman” you breathed, pulling him by the tie to kiss him, moaning further into his lips as his fingers began to work on you.

While those fingers moved, he took the pleasure in watching you. But this time, when his eyes caught yours, his heart clenched.

For the first time ever, he was afraid.

Afraid to realize how dangerous you actually were. So much so that you seem to be fully responsible the surprising changes he had been going through.

A distraction from his every life. A type of distraction he did not want to let go.

A vital one.

——————————————————


End file.
